heroclixfandomcom-20200213-history
Bystander Tokens
A bystander token is a character which does not have a combat dial. Although a bystander token has combat values and follows all rules for HeroClix characters, it does not click. If a bystander token takes any damage, it is defeated. HORDE TOKENS Horde tokens are bystander tokens marked with the M''' symbol. Unlike other characters, identical horde tokens (those with the same set symbol and collector number) can share a single square on the battlefield by being stacked, and when stacked they can use special powers called horde powers. Many horde powers scale with the number of tokens in the stack. STACKING AND UNSTACKING HORDE TOKENS Two or more identical friendly horde tokens in the same square after actions resolve is a stack. A stack can contain up to the maximum number of horde tokens indicated on the token next to the '''M symbol. Horde tokens may be stacked during their placement in the starting area at the beginning of the game. Horde tokens may only be stacked if they began the game on the same force. When a Horde token or a stack enters a square occupied by an identical horde token/stack, you may choose to have the tokens merge into one stack. If a single horde token/stack merges into another stack, the action that caused the token/stack to move immediately ends and the stack is given the action token that the token/stack would have been given at the resolution of its action. Stacks that move through single horde tokens may continue their action normally. Two stacks can also merge, but are still limited by the maximum stack size; any remaining tokens are placed in the last square the stack moved through before merging. When a single horde token joins or creates a stack, if the resulting stack is already marked with an action token (or two) do not place a token on the stack. Stacks break away automatically; single horde tokens do not, even when they are moving out of a stack. As tokens and stacks merge into a single stack, any game effects with an ongoing duration that are affecting the token or stack are now affecting the stack. In the cases where this causes an illegal condition (e.g., holding two objects), the token or stack joining the stack has the game effect end as it joins the stack (e.g., the second object would be dropped). If a stack has not yet been assigned an action token during a turn, an individual horde token in the stack may unstack. Give the horde token a move action to leave the stack and move away. When a token leaves a stack, any game effects affecting the stack no longer affect the token. ooohhhh yeah. STACKS ON THE BATTLEFIELD A stack of horde tokens is considered a single character for all purposes. When a stack takes damage, regardless of the amount of damage taken, remove only one token from the stack. The token removed from the stack is defeated. A stack of horde tokens has a point value equal to the total point value of all horde tokens in the stack. A stack can’t be carried. HORDE POWERS Horde powers are explained on the back of horde tokens. When the S ''' symbol appears in the text of a horde power, it refers to the current number of tokens in the stack. When the '''M symbol appears in the text of a horde power, it refers to the maximum number of tokens that stack can have. When the phrase “When M” appears in the text of a horde power, it refers to a power than can only be used if the current number of tokens in the stack is the maximum allowed. EPIC HORDES In epic battles, defeated horde tokens are removed from the battlefield as normal but have a chance to return. At the beginning of each player’s turn, that player may place horde tokens previously removed from the battlefield back onto the battlefield in that player’s starting area. For each 100 points of the game’s build total, a player may return two horde tokens to the battlefield at the beginning of their turn, to a maximum of 50 total points of tokens per turn. You may return them directly into a stack if the stack is in that player’s starting area and has less than tokens in the stack. In an epic battle, if a player has only horde tokens remaining on the battlefield at the end of any turn, all of their horde tokens are immediately defeated.